Runaway
by esgal
Summary: A prisoner escaped the walls of mirkwood. The gaurds are looking everywhere, the elvenking wants her found. This is the world of a missing elf, doging the gaurds and avoiding getting caught by the elvenking and many other lords of other elven realms.
1. Chapter 1

Runaway

Fire. Fire is all I could see. The towns were being burned down, in search for the escaped prisoner. Me, they were looking for me. I really don't want to go back, I can't go back it will just lead to a life of misery. I feel so guilty for this, causing so much death. A kind hearted family took me in, they were very sweet to me, they allowed me into their home but in return I repaid them with death. Sadly I know that I cannot stay here, I must move on to another safe place where I will not be found. The wood, that's where I'll go, going there will not harm anyone, I won't put more lives in danger. Once I had made that decision I fled toward the forest with a small smile upon my lips. I made it to the tree line just in time so the Elven guards didn't see me.

_Idiot, _I thought to myself, they are elves of the _woodland _realm!_ How could I of been so stupid_. They lived in the trees and I just walked-ran- into a forest. _They'll surly find me now _I thought with dismay; I couldn't hear or see any elves so I think I am safe for now, though it is quite dangerous to be in the forest of mirkwood. however if I'm in the woods then it'll be the last place they'll look_, haha whose dumb now_, the best hiding place would be right under their noses, hiding in plain sight. So with that plan, being the only one I had, I headed toward the palace with as much stealth a clumsy elf could.

On the way to the palace it started to get dark and I mean like really dark, the canopy didn't help either. Grumbling, I dragged my heavy self toward a welcoming looking alcove within an old oak tree. It smelt like home in the tree as it had a musty, earthy smell to it. It comforted me from the days past events, without thinking I drifted off into a blissful sleep, unaware of the hidden onlooker.

...

hey guys this is my first story so um yah...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Runaway

The king of the woodland realm was on a night time ride upon his mighty elk. Passing through the great trees that were once saplings, he halted at a clearing with a few trees; taking in the sight of pure beauty around him. It was getting dark so the average mortal would have trouble to see, however he was an elf, a being with greater sight and life span. Peering through the foliage Thranduil observed the clearing and decided that it would be a wise place to rest, seeing as his elk was tired from the long ride.

While the Elven king lay upon a fallen tree, a figure had the same plan as him; to rest for the night. Even with the Elf's keen sense of sight he did not spot the lone form under the alcove. '_At last, so peace, away from all of those pesky advisers' _Thranduil thought to himself. Sighing, he relaxed and lay next to his elk, waiting for sleep to reach them.

...

It was just before dawn, when I awoke from a peaceful dream, it was quite quiet in the forest at the moment, and I closed my eyes and just listened to nature before deciding it would be a good time to get going. Grabbing my cloak I used for a pillow last night, I placed it upon my shoulders and set off towards the general direction of the palace. Completely missing the giant elk and king curled up on the floor. Well what can you say? I'm not exactly a morning person am I?

_Do do do dooo, _I sang in my head, _jeesh I'm so bored._ As I walked through a rather dark patch of the forest I didn't pay attention to my surroundings and trudged through the woodland realm. "Uuerrk!" a very graceful squeal unintentionally sounded out of my mouth, I had tripped on a log and landed on a rock. Checking out my knee and the damage that had been done, I would only get a bruise and have a few scrapes. Lucky me. Continuing on my journey, sans a limp, I headed into the denser part of the forest.

...

The path was getting lighter as I continued on my way towards the palace, the trees beginning to space out. I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something wrong; someone watching me. My knee was beginning to throb, and I sat on a fallen log, pouring the last of my precious water supply onto the wound in an effort to clean it. Having no use for the empty bottle, I crumpled it into my bag, pulling my cloak closer to me as a sudden gust of wind danced through the trees. I kept my eyes keenly on the path, aware that although it was lightening, the path was still obscured in many places.

And it was in one of those parts that my entire world went black.

…

Thranduil had been following the girl for a short while when he felt a cool gust of wind tear at his skin, and saw the girl pull her woollen cloak closer to her body. She was walking with a barely concealed limp, and as he had seen her clean out a wound on her knee, he knew that he would have to be careful. She was in no condition to either run or fight. She was looking from side to side warily, as if she knew Thranduil was there. She was cautious of the dark patches of the path, as well she should've been. She passed a dark patch- well, a dark patch to her- but the Elf king saw something there. Before he could call out to her- warn her- she had been taken, by an elf with a dwarvish hood pulled over his face.

Swallowing hard, and looking down at the Elk's head, Thranduil made up his mind.

He would follow her.

...


End file.
